Um dia propício ao amor
by Esthellar
Summary: Quando o coração de Howl lhe é restituído e começa a bater fervorosamente em seu peito, Sophie nota uma coisa curiosa a respeito do mago de cabelos dourados... - HowlxSophie; ONE-SHOT baseada no livro.


**Disclaimer: **_"Howl's Moving Castle" _não me pertence e sim à Diana Wynne Jones.

**AVISO: **Fanfic postada também no Nyah, sob a conta _Esthellar_.

* * *

**Capítulo único**

No qual o dia estava propício ao amor

* * *

O dia em que a Bruxa das Terras Desoladas e seu demônio de fogo foram derrotados e em que também, o contrato de Howl e Calcifer fora rompido, tinha sido realmente agitado. Todos conversavam animadamente na sala do Castelo, enquanto desfrutavam das comidas e bebidas que a Sra. Fairfax havia trazido. Riam, gesticulavam, contavam histórias, principalmente aqueles que estiveram enfeitiçados por muito tempo, como o Mago Suliman e o Príncipe Justin.

Já era bem tarde quando os convidados resolveram partir. Sophie se despediu de todos ainda dentro da casa, enquanto Howl e Michael deixaram para fazê-lo na porta. O mago a fechou e voltou-se para dentro do recinto, a fim de finalmente poder conversar direito com Sophie, mas surpreendeu-se ao vê-la adormecida na cadeira em frente à lareira. Ela estava sentada de um jeito meio torto, parecendo encontrar-se num sono profundo. Howl e Michael se aproximaram e pararam ao seu lado, fitando-a.

– Ela já dormiu! – exclamou Howl.

– Devia estar mesmo cansada, para dormir tão rápido. – disse Michael.

Os dois continuaram ali, de pé, por alguns segundos, até que Michael desviou seus olhos dela e mirou Howl. Este parecia estar em transe, olhando para Sophie com uma intensidade sem igual. O aprendiz jamais o vira assim. Perguntou-se se aquilo tinha a ver com o fato de ele ter um coração batendo em seu peito agora.

– Bom, eu vou tomar um banho. – falou enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro, mas parou ao notar que Howl nem ao menos o tinha ouvido. Ou se tinha, fingiu não ter ouvido. Michael deu de ombros e foi tomar seu banho.

O fato é que Howl continuou a contemplar àquela Sophie adormecida por um bom tempo. Os cabelos longos e ondulados de tom vermelho-dourado caíam pelos ombros, pousando delicadamente suas pontas sobre o vestido cinza. A boca estava entreaberta e os olhos, de um azul muito vivo, cerrados. Suas bochechas eram levemente coradas, o que lhe dava um ar de vivacidade. _"Um belo rosto"_, ele pensou. Parecia-se um pouco com Lettie e Martha, afinal eram irmãs, mas Sophie tinha um algo a mais. Algo que nem ele, perito em rostos bonitos, sabia o que era. Mas aquilo o encantava de tal forma, que poderia ficar ali, apreciando-a a noite inteira. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que a viu, no Primeiro de Maio. Parecia um ratinho assustado e trajava o mesmo vestido cinza, porém, tinha os cabelos presos. Lembrou-se também de quando perguntara de Sophie para Lettie e esta lhe disse que aquela era sua irmã. No dia, Lettie pegou uma foto e mostrou-a para Howl. Era uma foto da família Hatter, tirada um pouco antes do pai delas morrer, disse a jovem. O patriarca estava sentado numa cadeira, com o rosto pálido e abatido, pois na época já estava doente, mas esforçava-se ao máximo para sorrir. Ao seu lado direito estava Fanny, usando um vestido verde claro e um chapéu também verde, mas um pouco mais escuro. À esquerda, as três filhas, mas Howl só conhecia a do meio, que era Lettie. Então, perguntou-lhe qual das outras duas era Sophie.

_– É a primeira, ao lado de nosso pai. A da ponta é Martha, a caçula. – respondeu a moça, apontando para a ruiva._

Mas Sophie parecia diferente na foto, tanto que, na ocasião, o loiro não a reconheceu do dia Primeiro de Maio. Talvez porque ela trajava um bonito vestido amarelo na foto e tinha os cabelos soltos, além de estar sorrindo docemente para a câmera. Lettie disse que Fanny havia feito todas se arrumarem como se fossem à uma festa, a fim de que a foto saísse digna, já que esta poderia ser a última em que a família se encontrava completa e reunida – o que se tornou verdade, uma vez que o pai delas morreu alguns meses depois.

Após aquele dia, Howl passou a observar melhor à velha Sophie. Às vezes, ficava olhando para ela, sem que esta percebesse, procurando naquele rosto enrugado os traços da moça jovem retratada na foto. E pensava que era mesmo um grande desperdício aquilo ter lhe acontecido. Por isso tentou várias e várias vezes tirar o feitiço da idosa, porém, sem sucesso.

– Vai deixá-la dormindo aí? – perguntou uma voz fina e trêmula vinda de algum lugar do castelo. Howl acordou de seu transe e olhou para o lado, vendo Calcifer flutuando sobre seu ombro.

– Entrou pela chaminé?

– Sim. Queria que eu entrasse por onde? As portas fechadas, as janelas também! É assim que me tratam, depois de toda a exploração por qual passei... - lamuriou-se o demônio de fogo.

– Ora, não seja tão dramático! Está livre agora, não está? Deveria agradecer! – bradou Howl.

– Que seja. – Calcifer fugiu do assunto, vendo que não poderia mais jogar culpa alguma sobre o mago, agora que tinha sido alforriado – Vai ficar aí parado a noite inteira, olhando para ela dormir? Que coisa tediosa...

– Não me amole, Calcifer.

Então Howl aproximou-se um pouco mais da cadeira e ficou de cócoras, levantando a mão direita e afastando uma mecha de cabelo ruivo do rosto de Sophie.

– Acho que terei de reformular todos os apelidos que dei a ela. Não poderei mais chamá-la de _Senhora Nariguda_ e coisas do tipo. Nem de _Senhora_poderei chamá-la mais. _Senhorita_ se aplica melhor, além de soar mais irônico. – ele sorriu maleficamente – Vou gostar de irritá-la desse jeito. Vai ser divertido. – e ao dizer isso, sua face tornou-se serena e o sorriso maléfico deu lugar a um repleto de ternura – Ela dorme tão tranquila...

– Você ainda não me respondeu. Vai deixá-la dormindo aí, toda torta? Desse jeito ela terá mais problemas nas costas do que quando era velha!

...

Quando Sophie abriu os olhos, notou algo diferente. Estava deitada em sua cama. Sentou-se e viu que sua barriga e pernas tinham sido cobertas por uma colcha. O problema é que ela não se lembrava de ter se deitado ali. Lembrava-se apenas de se sentar na cadeira em frente à lareira e então adormecer... Talvez, além de velha, tenha tornado-se sonâmbula, pensou. Abriu a cortina do quartinho improvisado e viu Michael e Howl já acordados. Ambos estavam à frente da lareira, enquanto o mago segurava uma frigideira. Pareciam fazer o café da manhã. Howl ainda não tinha tomado seu banho, nem se arrumado, foi o que Sophie notou logo de cara. Mas aquilo era estranho, já que ele nunca descia daquele jeito. Os cabelos ainda tinham cor de feno, a barba ainda estava por fazer e ele usava uma espécie de roupão branco. Os dois ao vê-la acordada, sorriram.

– Bom dia, Sophie. – disse Michael.

– Olhe se não é a _Senhora Bela Adormecida_. Ou melhor, _Senhorita_. – Howl falava de um jeito descontraído – Ontem você dormiu toda torta na cadeira e eu tive que levá-la no colo até sua cama.

Então aquilo explicava o fato de ela ter acordado ali. Não era sonâmbula afinal. Mas não conseguia se imaginar sendo carregada no colo por Howl. Nem sendo jovem e muito menos quando estava transformada em velha. Na verdade, até mesmo agora, ela ainda não acreditava muito que o feitiço tinha finalmente se quebrado, tanto que, ao levantar-se, já esperava a dor nas costas, o que não ocorreu. Como era bom ser jovem novamente, pensava Sophie.

Ela foi até a lareira e notou que havia fogo, então ficou esperando que aparecessem olhos e boca nas chamas, mas nada aconteceu. Michael, percebendo isso, apressou-se em dizer que aquele não era Calcifer.

– É só um fogo comum, vê? – Howl levantou a frigideira e Sophie pôde ver melhor a chama. Realmente, era um fogo como qualquer outro – Achei uma caixa de fósforos num dos armários e resolvi usar, já que Calcifer agora fica perambulando por aí.

Nisso, uma chama azul entrou rapidamente pela chaminé do castelo e parou na frente dos três.

– Então eu não posso nem sair que já falam mal de mim, não é? – disse Calcifer indignado – Falando mal pelas costas, ainda!

– Meu caro, você não tem costas. – replicou Howl, com um sorriso cínico.

– Bom dia, Sophie. – Calcifer olhou para ela, ignorando o mago.

– Bom dia. – ela respondeu, com um meio sorriso.

– Café pronto. Vamos comer! – Howl tirou a frigideira do fogo e levou-a até a mesa, onde Michael havia disposto os pratos e talheres.

Todos sentaram (menos Calcifer, é claro) e puseram-se a comer. Sophie estava realmente com fome, como se não tivesse comido há noventa anos. Devorou seus ovos e bacon em fração de segundos. Logo que terminaram o café, Howl disse que ia tomar seu banho, mas lembrou-se de que agora não havia mais Calcifer para esquentar água. Pensou em esquentar a água ele mesmo, ou fazê-lo magicamente, mas só de pensar aquilo já o cansou. Era tão mais fácil quando tinha o demônio de fogo para fazer esse trabalho... Então, achou que se pedisse com jeitinho Calcifer poderia lhe fazer esse favor. E para sua surpresa, ele aceitou. Mas, de agora em diante, Howl teria de dizer '_por favor',_ sempre que fosse pedir algo a Calcifer, por objeção do próprio. Bom, antes isso do que nada.

Sabendo que o mago iria demorar no banheiro, Sophie resolveu ir até os limites das Terras Desoladas, com a ajuda de Calcifer, colher algumas flores para vender na loja.

Saiu do Castelo com uma cesta de palha nas mãos e foi andando tranquilamente por entre as flores. Fazia um dia muito lindo. O vento batia de encontro com seu rosto, como uma carícia, e o sol esquentava suavemente sua pele. O céu estava azul e sem nenhuma nuvem. Sophie se pôs a colher as flores e colocá-las na cesta. Fez isso por mais ou menos meia hora, até que ouviu um barulho de passos. Virou-se, achando que era Michael, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que era Howl.

– Mas você não estava tomando banho? – perguntou confusa.

– Já tomei. – ele sorriu.

– Tomou? Mas não se passou nem meia hora desde que entrou no banheiro! – exclamou Sophie, mais confusa ainda. Ela sabia que Howl não deixava de passar todos os dias pelo menos duas horas no banheiro. E ele nem ao menos tinha cuidado de seus cabelos, que continuavam cor de feno. Pensou que, ou ele estava mentindo sobre ter tomado banho ou algo muito estranho estava acontecendo. Então se lembrou do que Michael havia lhe dito. _Que Howl só se esqueceria de passar pelo menos uma hora no banheiro quando estivesse realmente apaixonado_...

– Sério que não passou nem meia hora? Pois eu jurava que tinha... Bom, que seja. É só um banho.

Agora sim que Sophie quase caíra para trás. Ela, num ato meio automático, levou uma das mãos à testa de Howl.

– O que você está fazendo? – perguntou ele, tirando a mão dela de sua testa.

– Vendo se você não está doente! – respondeu como se fosse algo muito óbvio.

– Eu estou ótimo, não seja tola! – exclamou Howl, um pouco irritado – Eu venho aqui te ajudar e é assim que você me trata.

– Me ajudar?

– Sim. Vamos, me dê esta cesta.

Ela hesitou. Ele a fitou por um tempo e então espremeu os lábios, como se dissesse mais uma vez _"Não seja tola!"_. Então, pegou a cesta de sua mão e começou a colher as flores. Sophie olhava àquela cena aturdida. Howl pegava as flores e de vez em quando cheirava algumas, abrindo um sorriso a cada novo aroma.

– Você vai ficar aí parada ao invés de me ajudar? – ele perguntou, olhando para ela.

Sophie mais que depressa começou a colher as flores também. De início, aquilo parecia realmente muito estranho, mas com o passar do tempo, ela se acostumou com a companhia de Howl ali e tudo se tornou muito agradável. O céu, o vento, o cheiro das flores, as roupas e cabelos dos dois volitando juntos como se dançassem em perfeita sincronia. Aquele era realmente um ótimo dia.

Depois de colher muitas flores, acharam melhor parar e voltar para o Castelo. O vento, agora que os dois faziam a direção contrária à dele, deixava os cabelos ruivos de Sophie voando para frente e tapando sua visão. Ela resmungou algumas vezes, então Howl se virou e parou na frente dela. Tirou uma das flores da cesta e num piscar de olhos, transformou-a numa presilha de cabelo.

– Vamos, prenda seu cabelo com isto. – disse, entregando-lhe a presilha.

Sophie pegou o objeto e prendeu nas madeixas de tom vermelho-dourado.

– Obrigada. – ela falou e esboçou um sorriso singelo. Então, antes que pudesse pensar em outra coisa, Howl aproximou-se dela rapidamente e roubou-lhe um beijo, o que a deixou muito surpresa e atordoada. Fitava-o com os olhos azuis arregalados, sem entender muito bem o que se passava e perguntando a si mesma se não estaria sonhando.

– O que foi? Eu te disse que deveríamos viver felizes para sempre, não disse? E eu não estava brincando. – Howl falou, mas ela continuava a fitá-lo atônita – Me admira que você tenha ficado tão surpresa. É assim que se faz um_"felizes para sempre"_. – ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso que arrebatava qualquer coração – Vamos voltar para o _nosso_ castelo? – e ele estendeu a mão para Sophie. Esta pensou por alguns segundos, tentando ainda assimilar tudo o que tinha ocorrido e por fim, dando-lhe a mão e sorrindo abertamente, disse:

– Vamos!

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **É isso pessoal! Espero que vocês tenham gostado *-* Por favor, deixem reviews se aprovaram a história (ou não).

Então... Nos vemos por aí. Até mais! :D


End file.
